


Jealousy

by yeosangay



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Mingi is there for a minute, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangay/pseuds/yeosangay
Summary: San is shown who he belongs to
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit! Here we go again!

Jongho woke up to the sound of San moving around the room. He had a pretty tiring day at work and as soon as he walked in to his apartment, he immediately passed out.

“Hey babe, you’re up,” San said as he crossed the room to the bed to give Jongho a peck and hug. Jongho smiled and immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

“When did you get back?” Jongho asked and San pulled himself away from the cuddly boy and went to bathroom to grab something. 

“Two hours ago. I didn’t want to wake you up since you looked so tired,” San said from the bathroom and Jongho hummed. When San came back out a few minutes later, he had thrown on a sheer see through shirt and Jongho found himself staring at the boy in front of him. Then Jongho noticed his attire and gulp as his friend down there was starting to arise. 

“Going somewhere?” Jongho asks and San turned around, done admiring his look at Jongho. 

“Mingi invited me for a couple of drinks along with some other colleagues,” San said and Jongho felt possessive when he heard that name. He never really like the guy and San knew that and going out dressed like that made it seem like he was trying to impress someone. “And I was hoping you would go with me,” San says as he stalks his way towards Jongho and then straddling the boy. 

“I would love to,” Jongho says as he wraps his arms around San and bringing him down for a kiss and San let him. They kissed passionately and Jongho moved to palm San but San was quick to draw back. He giggled and blushed as he stood up. 

“Get ready baby, I’m already late,” San says and Jongho groans, now having a little problem that he will have to deal with later on. When Jongho finally gets ready, they head out of the door hand in hand to the club that San was invited to. Jongho stayed back a minute to let San socialize with his friends once they arrived at the super loud club. Jongho ordered a drink and waited patiently for San as he watched over him. 

He saw Mingi make his way up to San and Jongho had an uneasy feeling about it. He watched as Mingi grabbed San by the waist and San didn’t even move away and smiled up at him. He was quite far away from them and didn’t hear what they were talking about. Jongho felt his hands clench by his side as Mingi grabbed San’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Jongho watched with intense eyes as San happily trailed behind the taller boy and immediately as they got to the dance floor, Mingi had his hands all over San and Jongho sees red. Did San forget that he had invited him and now was casually rubbing himself on his coworker? 

Jongho had seen enough. He gulped down the drink he bought and paid for his tab before marching down to the dance floor and grabbing San by the hand. San yelped at this and let himself be dragged by his boyfriend. As they walked outside, Jongho had a tight grip on his boyfriends hand, enough to let him know he’s there. Jongho hailed for a cab and they both got in. Jongho turned to look San and grabbed him by the chin, forcing San to look at him. 

“Why were you acting like a whore when I was there?” Jongho asked and he felt San shudder at his words. If one thing San knew, it was that Jongho didn’t like to share what was him. He was possessive and wanted things to stay his. “Did you like it when you were rubbing against Mingi?” Jongho asks and San can’t even find his voice to reply since he’s so turned on my Jongho’s tone. Jongho didn’t like to not answered so he brought his hand down, hard on San’s thigh causing the boy to yelp. Jongho kept his hand there, rubbing it up and down as he stared at San like he was some sort of prey. 

“You’re gonna regret that,” Jongho said as he released his grip on his thigh and his chin. He left a bit of space between then and San was sort of grateful. He found his face and immediately blushed when he noticed that the cub driver had been listening in on them. He wanted to die but his plan to get Jongho jealous was a success. He wanted to fuck into tomorrow by him. 

They rarely had time to do anything lately as they were both so caught up in work. They would occasionally kiss but nothing more since they would both be tired to do anything. San was really feeling the effect of not having sex with his boyfriend and he wanted him so badly so he devised the jealousy idea with Mingi and the boy was more than willing to help since he too was having the same problems with his boyfriend who also happened to be at the club, it was a win win situation for the both of them. 

Once the cab reached their apartment, Jongho quickly paid as San found himself walking in the apartment with Jongho right beside him. As soon as they had entered through the door, San found himself being pushed against the door as his hands were held up by his boyfriend. 

“No speaking until I ask you to,” Jongho says and San nods his head since he’s always so eager to please Jongho. Jongho kisses down the boys neck and San bits down on his neck, finally feeling happy about having some level of intimacy with his boyfriend. 

“I’m going to ruin you so that I’m the only person who’s gonna be on your mind,” Jongho says and San moaned loudly as Jongho palms him but stops just as the action had started. 

“Didn’t I say to not make any noise,” Jongho said and with that being said, San had never felt more smaller than he did at that very moment. Jongho grabbed his arm and they both stumbled to take off their shoes as they neared their bedroom. The same action repeat and San found himself being pushed against the door and with this time, San was sure that it would leave a bruise but he didn’t care as Jongho invaded his mouth, leaving him breathless. 

Jongho pulled away and San found himself leaning forward chasing his lips and then Jongho gave a chuckle. The pulled himself away from the boy and took a step back. San followed thinking that it was invitation but Jongho put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his movement. San stayed put. 

“Why did you do it? Was it to make me jealous?” Jongho asked and slapped his thigh when San took too long to answer. “Answer me when I’m asking a question,” Jongho demanded. 

“Yes, yes,” San muttered out, looking down. 

“You’re usually so good baby,” Jongho said as he circled the trembling boy in-front of him. San wanted to apologize, it was on the tip of his tongue but jongho hadn’t allowed him to speak yet. San felt his hand sweat and his knees shake just a little from the way he felt jongho’s eyes on him. San had his head down, a sign that showed submissiveness with his hands clasped behind him. 

“On your knees,” Jongho commanded and San didn’t need to be told twice as he dropped his knees, ready to please his boyfriend. Jongho hummed as he took a few steps to stand in front of the kneeling boy. He ran his hands through San’s hair for a second and pulled it harshly to the back, making San look up at him. San bit his lip at the motion of having his head pulled and didn’t think about how sore it would be the next morning. 

“Be a good boy for me and suck my cock,” Jongho said and released his grip. San stumbled forward and grabbed Jongho’s pants to take them off. With shaky hands, he managed to pull it down, along with his briefs. Jongho’s cock slapped towards his chest and the boy nearly moaned at the sight. It was rock hard and San wanted to choke on it. 

“Now!” Jongho growled and San immediately pull the cock into his mouth, humming at the taste of it. It was a familiar scent and San wanted to smell it all day.

Jongho has always been on the thick size and taking him all in was always a challenge but San has been practicing lately and he wanted to take him even deeper down his throat, as a way of apologize for how he had acted today. San relaxed his tongue and his jaw as Jongho slip in and out of his mouth, his hand on San’s hair. Jongho was letting out little grunts as he threw his head back. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now San and I need you to be a good boy,” Jongho said and San almost came from those words. He nodded eagerly, his lips around Jongho and Jongho loved the sight of it. When Jongho placed his other hand tightly on his hair, San let out a small breath and prepared himself for what he had always wanted. Once Jongho got ready, he slammed into San’s mouth and pushed himself even deeper, this action causing San to choke at the feeling. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” Jongho praises and San hummed around his cock and that sent a tingling feeling up Jongho’s spine. It was quite messy as saliva was streaming down San’s chin and the sound of choking could be heard but it only managed to turn both of the boys even more. San has his hands braced on the younger’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of the thick muscle as his boyfriend abuses his mouth. When San reached down to palm himself, Jongho stopped and pushed himself out of San’s mouth. This causes San to whimper and reach out again for Jongho but the boy slapped his hand away, grabbing San by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. 

“Didn’t I tell you to be a good boy,” Jongho said and San whimpered at how deep his voice has gotten. “It seems like you need to be punished,” 

With that being said, Jongho grabbed San off the ground like he weighed nothing and threw him on the bed with a force that made San bounce twice before settling on the silk bedsheets. Jongho pulled up his pants and turned to face San. 

“Clothes off. Now!” Jongho commanded and San complied, throwing clothes off his body. Jongho was sitting on the side of the bed and once San was done, he manhandled the boy to his lap, spreading him out. San’s cock was pressed firmly against Jongho’s strong thighs. San looked over his shoulder to look as Jongho as the boy placed his rough hands on his hands and kneaded it with a force that will surely leave a bruise and that’s what San wanted. He wanted to be reminded of who he belonged to. 

“How many do you think you deserve baby?” Jongho said as he gave the boy a light tap on his ass. 

“10?” San asked and coughed afterwards, forgetting about how his throat was slightly sore. 

“That’s too little even for the way you’ve been acting, how about 30,” it wasn’t a question and San knew that so he gave a slight nod and brought his hands closer to him and waited for the impact. This wasn’t the first time San had gotten spanked, he loved the feeling of his boyfriends hand on him, didn’t matter where. 

“Count for me,” Jongho said and San hummed and the first slap on his ass was sharp. It caused San to hiss and inhale a deep breath as he began counting. After every slap, Jongho was only increasing the harshness of the hit and by the 15th hit, San was already crying, squirming around until jongho held his hips down. 

“Tst, can’t even take your punishment well baby,” Jongho mocked as he ran his hands on San’s ass causing the boy to whine. “What’s your color baby?” Jongho asked. Jongho didn’t want to push the boy beyond his limit and San always respected that about him. No matter how harsh jongho was, he was always aware of San’s limit. 

“Green,” With a hum, he continued and San counted like the good boy he was, occasionally stuttering out some of the numbers but completing them nonetheless. 

“30,” San barely managed to squeeze out as the tears in his eyes barely made it possible to see anything. Jongho grabbed the boy slightly as he made him straddle his lap and San placed his face in Jongho’s neck, grabbing at his shirt. Jongho snakes an arm around the boys waist, holding his close as he whispered nothing but praises to the boy causing San to hiccup and stop crying. 

“There’s my good boy,” Jongho said as San emerged from his neck. San smiles at that and his cheeks turned bright red. “How about I treat you for taking that so well? Would you like that baby?” Jongho asked and San basically vibrated on his lap. His cock was rock hard and he really needed release at this very moment. 

“Yes please,” With a smile, Jongho turned and placed the boy on the bed and walked towards the cabinet to retrieve the lube. San made himself comfortable in the bed, moving towards the center and leaving room for Jongho to join him once he found what he was looking for. When Jongho came back, he stared at the sight before him, San with open legs and a tear stricken face and thanked whoever brought them together. 

“You’re so beautiful baby,” Jongho said as he placed himself in between San’s legs, rubbing their cocks together. With that friction, San threw his head back and gave a loud moan that encouraged Jongho to continue his movement. Jongho’s jean and San being bare as they rubbed themselves together was the best combination and San felt like he was going to cum at the feeling. The rough material was edging him even more and Jongho seemed to sense that stopped his movement. San whined and Jongho hushed him. 

“Patience now or I won’t let you cum,” San knew that Jongho was being serious since he had done that to him before. On multiple occasions and it was always the best feeling when Jongho would fuck him so hard that he would forget about being denied but today, San really needed to come. Jongho had gotten him so worked up. 

“I’ll be good,” San promised and Jongho smiled down at the small boy. Jongho started by removing his shirt and San let his eyes travel down to admire his incredibly muscular boyfriend. Jongho has a much larger build than San and it always made San feel so small round him and boy did he get off the idea of it. He has a size kink and it was fulfilled once Jongho came into his life. 

“Like what you see baby?” Jongho teased, knowing exactly what was going on in his head. On a normal day, San would have blushed at being caught staring but today, he didn’t care. 

“You’re so fucking hot Jongho,” San said and Jongho smirked, loving the effect that he had on his boyfriend. Jongho got off the bed and San’s eyes were on him like hawk as he watched him take off his pants along with his briefs. His cock slap against his stomach and San’s mouth watered at the sight and he wanted him in his mouth again, this time going in deeper than before. Curse San and his stupid hands for touching himself. 

Jongho got back in the bed and pushed San to lay down on the bed completely. 

“Kiss me please,” San begged and who was Jongho to say no to him. Kissing Jongho always felt like a drug that San needed. Once their lips meet, San moved to run his hair through Jongho’s always perfectly styled hair. The kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing against each other as they both were getting high off each other. Jongho managed to slip his tongue inside San’s mouth, exploring every each inch and sucking on his tongue, San swears he saw stars every-time that Jongho did that. When they both broke for air, San stared at his boyfriends eyes and whispered “I love you,” like he was afraid someone else would hear it, like it was their own little secret. 

They’ve told each other those words but it felt more intimate today and Jongho whispered it back with just as much love and they kissed again. Once they’ve stopped kissing, Jongho started a trail down San’s body with his lips. Leaving hickies all over his neck, bruises against his chest and stomach and they were deep. Deep enough to last a week even and San wasn’t complaining. He just threw his head back and watched with half closed eyes as Jongho made his way down his body. It felt like San’s entire boy was on fire as Jongho was worshipping it like he always did. 

Jongho reached his cock and San knew that he was purposely ignoring it as he slowly lifted his legs and brought them down to San’s chest. The first time they had sex, Jongho found out how flexible San was and basically fucked the boy however way he could think off, leaving San limping for nearly an entire week. 

“How many times do you think I can make you cum baby?” Jongho asked and San felt his eyes rolled back as Jongho pressed a finger against his pink hole. It was dry and when Jongho pushed it in, it burned but San loved the feeling of it. “Do you think I can make you cum more than four times baby?” Jongho asked as he pushed his finger in deeper causing San to let out a loud moan. “Or maybe, it could be five,” Jongho says and San feels like he is in for a long night, even though he isn’t complaining. 

“Please make me cum Jongho, I’ve been a good boy,” San basically begs and he brings his finger up to his nipple, rubbing against it hard. Jongho will allow that since the sight is so hard that he basically jerked down there. 

“I will baby, I will,” Jongho promises and removes his finger, causing San to whine slowly but then stopping as Jongho grabbed the lube and spreads it against his fingers. San clenched and unclenches his hole as he anticipates for the feeling of Jongho’s amazing fingers in him. They always reached that spot in him that made him cry out the loudest. 

Jongho pushed in one finger and a second one followed. This caused San to throw back his head and his back arched so beautifully off the bed that Jongho took a moment to look at the beauty that was his. He pushed in deeper and felt San tremble and shake on the bed as the movement of his fingers on his nipples didn’t stop but only managed to rub faster and harder, surely leaving a bruise. But San loved bruised and Jongho knew that. 

“Oh my god Jongho. You’re making me feel so good,” San moans out and Jongho only manages to go faster as his finger thrust in deeper and harder, finally hitting his prostate and this cause San to launch himself off the bed but Jongho grabbed him with his free hand, basically grounding the boy on the bed. Jongho inserted a third finger and San was a wailing mess on the bed and Jongho was always glad that it was because of him. 

“Do you think Mingi will ever make you feel this good?” Jongho harshly asks and San sobs. San frantically shakes his head and continuously mumbles how Mingi could never and that he only belonged to Jongho. “Damn right you do, you are mine San. Only mine,” Jongho growls and San is quick to agree. 

“Only yours,” San sobs and Jongho feels his chest swell. Jongho grabbed ahold of San’s cock and gives a lick from the bottom of his cock to the tip. San cursed loudly and looked down at Jongho with tears in his eyes and Jongho didn’t think he looked more wreck. His lips were bruised and swollen, his hair stuck in different places and dry tears on his cheeks and fuck Jongho couldn’t be more in love. 

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” San says, trying to warn Jongho but Jongho only manages to sink San’s dick in his mouth. San let out a loud moan and Jongho could feel the boy vibrating. 

“Cum for me,” Jongho whispered as he looked San in the eye and that was enough for San as he let out a loud cry and came so hard that he saw stars. He was still trembling and Jongho still had his fingers deep in the boys ass. Jongho slowly took them out and watched as San came down from his high. His dick laid on his stomach as cum stained it and San’s cheek. 

“You with me baby?” Jongho asked as he stroked the boys hair and San hummed and opened his eyes. 

San looked down to see Jongho’s still hard cock. “You didn’t come?” San asked with such innocent that Jongho growled at him. Was this the same boy whose face he had fucked a few minutes ago? 

“Let me help you,” San says, reaching out but Jongho pushes his hand away. 

“I’m only cumming inside you baby,” Jongho said, whispering it in his ear and it caused San to shiver and grab his shoulder. Jongho gave little kisses against his neck as he slowly positioned himself to insert himself in the small boy. “You ready to come again baby?” Jongho asked and it was an immediate yes from the boy under him. Jongho smiled and kissed San as he slowly pushed his way in. San reaches forward to kiss Jongho as Jongho was slowly making his way inside him. Once Jongho was fully inside him, San broke off the kiss to throw his head back. He felt so full and it was the best feeling ever. 

“Move please,” San said as Jongho was still for a moment. Jongho groaned as he pushed back only to make his way back in the tight bear.

“You feel so good. Look at you, easily sucking me in,” Jongho said and San whimpered at that. Jongho’s thrust started becoming more harder and faster as the need to fill up San was getting bigger. “Always take me so well baby,” Jongho praised as he kissed on San’s neck as he fucked the boy into the mattress. Jongho grabbed the boy by the hips as San cried out, the feeling to come was overwhelming and he needed it now. 

“I’m gonna cum,” as soon as those words left his mouth, Jongho began thrusting in San with an animalistic speed that made San choke as the bed shook. The bed frame was banging against the wall and San felt sorry for the poor neighbors that had to hear everything but he would be embarrassed later on but at this moment he didn’t care. Jongho wrapped his hand around his cock and that was enough to set San off as he came loudly and Jongho leaned and kissed San as he too came and they both swallowed each other’s moans. 

Once the boy came down from the high, panting as they drew away from each other and Jongho slowly pulled away from San’s hole and watched as his cum flowed out of his slightly gaped hole and it surely was a sight to see. Jongho looked up and San was looking at him and Jongho leaned down to kiss his puckered hole and dipping his tongue in and again San moaned as he grabbed Jongho’s hair harshly. He did this a couple of more time and moved up to kiss San, the boy tasting Jongho in his mouth. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot,” Jongho says and San blushes madly. Jongho slowly starts petting the boys cheek, rubbing against the cum on his face from his first orgasm that had dried. 

“Ready to go again baby?” Jongho asked and San whimpered, nodding his head.


End file.
